


Left Unsaid

by Mal_not_Otto



Series: HIVE next gen [5]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: I'll add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: Anna never realized how much her choices could affect her, not until her mischievous attitude leads to the death of her closest friend.
Series: HIVE next gen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Left Unsaid

"You know we're not allowed to leave, Lulu." Jules said

"They won't even know we're gone! I wanna go look at that old warehouse we used to hang out in!" She responded. The three of them had to be taken out of HIVE and to a safehouse. None of them knew why but none of them really cared. They were just glad to be out in the real world for once.

"Oh c'mon Jules! We'll be fine." Anna said, slapping a hand onto her brother's shoulder.

"Wait, what about our spar?"

"I suppose you guys can do that while I go explore."

"Good thinking Lulu!"

"Both of you are crazy."

And with that, Lulu eventually snuck out.

What neither of them knew, was that she would never return.

* * *

Raven had caught them trying to sneak out, and was now demanding to know where Lulu went.

"Ok ok geez stop yelling." Anna said, "she's at an old warehouse nearby. We always hang out there."

Raven groaned. The twins heard someone laugh nearby and saw a short, pale man enter, "What did you expect, Raven?"

"She's clearly your daughter, Otto, which means I'm making you responsible for getting her."

Otto chuckled a bit, "eh fair enough."

Anna felt uneasy. She didn't know why, she just knew something was wrong.

* * *

Anna was eavesdropping on the two. Otto had returned a few minutes ago, but Anna didn't see Lulu with him. Maybe she was in one of the many rooms. Anna was about to go look when suddenly.

"She wouldn't have been killed if Nero just listened to me! I knew taking them out of HIVE was a stupid idea!"

"You know arguing with Max would've been pointless."

"Exactly! If he just fucking listened to me my daughter wouldn't be dead!" 

Anna stood there, frozen. She was… gone? Lulu was gone? No. No no that wasn't right. She probably didn't hear it properly.

She slowly stepped out of hiding. The two adults looked at her. _Please tell me I didn't hear that right. Please let her be alright_.

"Mr. Malpense! Where's Lulu?" _Please… please say she's ok._

But he didn't say anything. He just shook his head and stormed out of the room. Raven sighed, "I know you heard everything, Anna."

"I-it can't be right. She can't be dead!"

* * *

Anna wasn't one to have many regrets. When she made a mistake, she just kept going.

But today, all the regrets she had were suffocating her. 

_I should've taken Jules' side. I shouldn't have let her go. It's my fault she's gone._

She had so much she had wanted to say to Lulu. So much that would now be left unsaid. 

How could she of been so stupid? 


End file.
